Hybrid Assault Rifle
The Hybrid Assault Rifle is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. (Main) * (Alt-fire) * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *31-37 (post-13.5.0) *Combat level: 16-17|fire_rate = *99 (600rpm) (main) *86 (shotgun)|capacity = 30 (max 300) (both modes)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = *Outstanding (main) *Inferior (shotgun)|cost = 360 |level_required = 32}} Appearance *It is a bullpup assault rifle with a shotgun barrel underneath the main barrel. It features two magazine clips that are separate from each other. The rear magazine is the primary one, whereas the front magazine is for the shotgun. On the weapon is a handle for handling when not in use. Strategy It deals strong damage, high fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. Tips *For the primary attack: **Aim at the head to deal more damage. **This weapon is incredibly accurate, back off to avoid anyone attacking back. **Unfortunately, despite having a scope, it does not work, so the recommended range for this weapon is close to medium. **If you want this weapon to be even more efficient, use the maximum upgraded Storm Trooper Cape, and the Burning Tiara and the Hunters Atlar and get headshots. **Burst fire, for an even more advanced accuracy and ammunition conservation. Don't be fooled, it has a rapid fire rate of 100. **This weapon is very deadly once you have got the skills and the experience. **Conserving ammo is key to great gameplay and high killstreaks, so conserve ammo and only use this in emergencies or in close ranges to minimize the amount of ammo wasted in battle. *For the shotgun attack: **Use this in close range attack. **Use the Singular Grenade for best results when encountering groups of enemies. Counters *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skilled players could still hit you. *It is quite hard to counter this weapon, so jump around and try to not get hit. This is essential. *Jump and run around to avoid getting hit by too many shots while trading blows with an SMG or rifle. *Alternatively, this weapon deals low damage per shot, so charge the user with a close-range weapon, such as the Photon Shotgun or the Shotgun Pistol. *Try dodging and strafing to avoid fire to completely waste their ammo. Since this weapon can easily waste ammo if used improperly, you could even deplete their cartridge supply and then attack. *It does not have much ammo, but be warned about its high reserve capacity. *Avoid fire from this weapon by taking cover behind an object or by fleeing from the user while using a weapon with a high fire rate. *Never engage in a head to head close range combat unless you have an even higher damaging weapon, such as the Predator or the Minigun Shotgun. *the alt-fire shotgun attribute will make engaging its users in close range more difficult, so be aware of how they play the game. Firing Sound *Tactical Rifle's (Main) *Simple Shotgun's (Alt-fire shotgun) Trivia *It oddly resembles the real life French FAMAS F1 assault rifle. *It is a hybrid version of the Swat Rifle as it features the alt-fire shotgun attribute. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Shotgun Category:Laser Guidance